a day at the beach with King
by prettyprincess1992
Summary: Here's a very random and oh so funny fic featuring one of the writers on this site. And as always you've been warned. WARNING: CONTAINS SOME SERIOUS RANDOMNESS!


A Day at the Beach with King

Okay here's another one of my winners one shot! Let's here it for our second place winner---KIKAYSHARKPRINCESS21!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Claps and cheers* yay! *Long pause* aw I did it again! Well, here it is! I hope ya like it!

King invites several of the kids from the tekken series to meet his new gal pal, Kikay. They are Asuka, Hwoarang, Xiaoyu, Julia, Christie, and Steve. He told them to meet him at Turquoise Beach.

"I hope there are no scary sharks here! *Scared look* I hate to be bitten!" Xiaoyu wailed.

"I wish a shark would bite me, and then I can be just like that new super heroine, Shark Princess!" Asuka smiled.

"Asuka, this wouldn't happen to be another one of your dumb stories, is it?" Hwoarang sighed.

"No, I'm serious!" Asuka cried.

"Suka's right, there is a new super hero out there and she does have shark-like powers!" Christie smiled.

"Oh, I happen to have seen her! She has a dorsal fin on her back and she wears nothing but pink swim gear!" Julia added.

"Cool! I love pink! Now I really hope there are sharks!" Xiaoyu exclaimed.

"She didn't get bit by any shark Xiaoyu that would be stupid; a very rare, pink shark bit her!" Asuka explained.

"A pink shark?! Why not blue?" Steve asked.

"Because it's a girl story so it has to be pink!" Hwoarang said slapping his forehead.

"IT'S NOT A STORY HWOARANG! IT'S TRUE!" Asuka shouted.

"YEAH!" the other girls agreed.

"Oh puh-leez, like there's actually a girl with shark-like powers out there! You're funny Asuka!"

"It's no joke! It's true!" Kikay hopped up out of nowhere.

"Gasp! KIKAY THE SHARK PRINCESS!" they shouted.

"That's right girls! IT'S ME! YAY!" Kikay cheered.

"NO WAY!" said Steve and Hwoarang.

"YES WAY!" King laughed.

"Gasp! KING! THE JAGUAR KNIGHT!" the girls shouted.

"That's right girls!" King roared.

"YAY!" the girls shouted, hopping up.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Hwoarang sighed slapping his forehead.

"You'll know if I'm kidding cuz you all would be laughing!" Kikay joked.

"*sweat drop* so King, this is the friend you wanted us to meet?" Steve worried.

"That's right!" King roared.

"AWESOME!" the girls shouted, hopping up.

"Well, since you all happen to know me, tell me who you are!" Kikay giggled.

"XIAOYU--PANDA LOVER!"Xiaoyu yelled.

"ASUKA-- NOSEY HELPER!" Asuka shouted.

"CHRISTIE--MUSIC LOVER!" Christie screamed.

"AND I'M JULIA--ENVIRONMENT GIRL! AND TOGETHER WE ARE---"Julia howled.

"THE BEACH GIRLS! YAY!" they cheered, hopping up.

"And who are you two gentlemen?!" Kikay smiled.

"I'M STEVE! AND IM A BOXER!" Steve shouted.

"AND I'M HWOARANG AND I HAVENT LOST MY DAMN MIND LIKE YOU ALL DID! AND IM OUTTA HERE!" Hwoarang yelled.

"WAIT! BEFORE YOU LEAVE, MEET MY BROTHERS!--RIPPER AND SHARKBITE!" Kikay shouted.

Two sharks plopped out the water and started to change into men.

"YARGH!" shouted Ripper and Sharkbite.

"AHHHHH!" Steve and Hwoarang yelled.

"ALRIGHT! IT'S THE SHARK BOYS! YAY!" the girls cheered, hopping up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Steve said still in shock.

"WE SAID IT'S THE SHARK BOYS! YAY!" the girls cheered, hopping up.

"STOP THAT!" Hwoarang shouted annoyed.

"HA HA! " Kikay laughed. She did a flip and then landed on her face.

"OOOH!" the girls squirmed.

"I'm okay!" Kikay smiled, getting up.

"YAY KIKAY!" the girls cheered, hopping up.

"So all of human kind depends on two gay guys and a clumsy ass female? WE'RE DOOMED!" Hwoarang cried.

"AIGH! I'M NOT GAY! JUST BECAUSE I'M A LONELY SAILOR AND I LISTEN TO ELTON JOHN ALL ALONE AND FIND GUYS A BIT ATTRACTIVE DOESN'T MEAN I'M GAY!" Ripper shouted.

"It kinda does." The guys said.

"Well there you have it, IM GAY!" Ripper cheered. He then started strutting.

Everyone had a sweat drop on their head.

"YAY RIPPER!!!!!" the girls cheered, hopping up."YAY TO BEING GAY!!!!"

"BUT I'M NOT! YARGH! C'MON!" Sharkbite roared.

"Oh no, a fish out of water is gonna hurt me!" Hwoarang yelped sarcastically.

"No Sharkbite! Leave it to me!" Kikay said.

"Whatcha gonna do? Make me sushi?!" Hwoarang taunted.

"NO! I already did that!" Kikay smiled.

"YAY SUSHI!" the girls cheered, hopping up.

"Oh no! Don't tell me, you're gonna use your signature move!" King gasped.

"THAT'S RIGHT! C'MERE HWOARY!" Kikay said running to Hwoarang.

"What the hell did she just call me?!" Hwoarang asked, pissed.

"Hwoary…" Steve chuckled.

"HA--POWER HUG! " Kikay shouted, hugging "Hwoarang".

"AGH! I CANT BREATHE!" Steve choked.

"OH NO! SHE HUGGED THE WRONG PERSON!" the girls shouted doing a silly dance.

"OH! *anime panic look* IM SORRY! IM SORRY!" Kikay cried.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh" Steve said falling down.

"Is he gonna be okay?" King asked.

"Not for a while, OH I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!!!!! THESE POWERS ARE JUST TOO GREAT!" Kikay cried.

"HA HA! HA HA! THAT WAS SO FUNNY! NOW IT'S TIME I MADE SUSHI OUTTA YA!" Hwoarang taunted. He pulled out a black cape and started laughing.

"SUSHI!" the girls cheered.

He wrapped King, Kikay, Ripper and Sharkbite in seaweed.

"Uhh, HEY, I'M NOT A FISH" King cried.

"Yeah, you're a CATFISH! HA HA! GET IT?!" Hwoarang laughed.

"OH NO!!!!!" the girls cried, doing a silly dance.

"HA! I GET IT!" Ripper laughed.

"No you don't! You just think he's cute!" Sharkbite said.

"Yeah I know!" Ripper giggled.

"OH WAIT! HA! I GET IT TOO! GOOD ONE HWOARY! HA HA! AHHHH!" Kikay laughed.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! HA! E'VRYTIME YOU MOVE, IT GETS TIGHTER AND TIGHTER AND THEN SOON YOU WILL POP! LIKE A BAD PIMPLE!" Hwoarang taunted.

The Beach Girls gasped.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" Christie cried.

"I KNOW! I'll use my panda-loving powers!" Xiaoyu smiled.

"YEAH!" the girls cheered, hopping up.

"PANDA!!!!!!" Xiaoyu shouted, clapping her hands. She turned into a panda!

"Grr…ooh sushi!!!!!!!!" Xiaoyu said. She ran to King and pushed him down her throat.

"AHHHHHHHH KING!" the girls cried.

"Goodbye girls!" King said.

"AHHHHHHHH!" they screamed again.

"What should we do now?!" Asuka asked.

"I KNOW! I'll use my music-loving powers!" Christie smiled.

"YAY!" they cheered, hopping up.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Hwoarang sighed, slapping his forehead.

"HA---BOOMBOX!" Christie shouted, clapping her hands. She turned into a boom box!

"I hope you're ready to shake it!" Christie shouted. She then started playing a samba beat.

The panda starts dancing. Then it bumped into Ripper.

"WHOA! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!" Ripper shouted.

"Oh no! IT ATE KING!" Julia cried.

"Really, do tell." Asuka said sarcastically.

"Well don't you see him dancing in her tummy?!" Julia stated.

"Oh this music is slamming!" King shouted.

"Grr… I HATE SAMBA! GRR!" Hwoarang said hitting the boom box.

"OW!" Christie whined. She then started playing heavy metal.

"Yeah! HEAVBY METAL!" Hwoarang said, rocking to the music.

Then panda stopped dancing and looked really pissed.

"OH NO! PANDA CANT DANCE ANYMORE! NOW IT LOOKS ANGRY AND IT'S RUNNING THIS WAY! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" Asuka cried.

"I'LL SAVE THE DAY! HA!" Steve shouted, hopping off the ground.

"STEVE!" the girls cheered.

"That's right! I'll use one of my boxing powers! HA---SQUIRT BOTTLE!" Steve shouted, clapping his hands.

"SQUIRT BOTTLE?!" everyone shouted, confused.

"YEAH! SQUIRT! SQUIRT!" Steve shouted. He then squirted the panda. The panda got mad, took him and squirted him in her mouth then tossed him into the ocean!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Steve cried, plopping into the ocean blue.

"STEVE!" the girls cried.

"Gasp! IT LITERED! NOW IT'S DOING THE PEE PEE DANCE!" Asuka cried.

"HA HA!" Hwoarang laughed.

"This looks like a job for me! ENVIRONNMENT GIRL! I'LL SAVE YOU OCEANS!" Julia shouted, jumping into the water. "IM COMING STEVE!"

"WELL HURRY UP! I CANT SWIM!" Steve cried.

"OH NO! IT'S JUST ME!" Asuka cried.

"That's right Asuka! Whatcha gonna do now?" Hwoarang taunted.

"I don't know!" Asuka answered.

"Asuka since I secretly like you—"

"It's not a secret anymore!!!!" everyone shouted.

"Shut up! Now as I was saying, I'll let you join the dark side! We're stronger and plus you get a cape! Chicks dig the cape!" Hwoarang smiled.

"Why do I care about what chicks dig?! IM A GIRL!" Asuka shouted.

"Oh yeah... You can be my dark empress!" Hwoarang said shrugging.

"NO ASUKA! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT!" Kikay shouted.

"But I don't have shark powers like you!" Asuka whined.

"YOU CAN DO IT WITHOUT SHARK POWERS!" Kikay smiled

"YOU'RE RIGHT! OOH OOOH" Asuka smiled, banging her chest like a gorilla. She then walked over to Hwoarang.

"Oh Hwoarang!!!" Asuka singed.

"Yes baby? So you came to the dark side?" Hwoarang asked, batting his eyelashes.

"Sure, after you show me your secret power." Asuka giggled.

"Okay honey, FOR YOU! HA------"Hwoarang sighed. He clapped his hands and stomped his feet. He then transformed into a toilet with a XXX magazine.

"NO WAY! THIS IS MY POWER?! A BUSTED UP JOHN WITH A DIRTY MAGAZINE?! WHAT A RIP OFF!" Hwoarang shouted with a disgusted look on his face.

"NOW PANDA, go pee pee!!!!!!!!" Asuka cried.

Panda's eyes twinkle. "AHHHHHH, POTTY!" she cried, running to Hwoarang.

"Why is that bear running to me?! AHHH! AHHHHH! NOOOOOOO!" Hwoarang panicked.

"Now I will untie you guys! Ka-cha!" Asuka smiled.

"YOU DID IT! YOU SAVE THE DAY! POWER HUG! "Kikay giggled.

"AH!" Asuka cried, getting into the fetal position.

"Oh, my bad! Now to save your friends from the ocean! GO RIPPER AND SHARKBITE!" Kikay shouted.

"We already did." They said holding them in their arms.

"ACHOOO!" Julia and Steve sneezed.

"Oh…OHMIGOSH! WHAT ABOUT KING?!" Kikay cried.

"He's in the toilet!" Xiaoyu laughed.

"He's not in me anymore! I FLUSHED HIM! HA HA!" Hwoarang laughed evilly.

King is in the ocean, drowning.

"HELP ME KIKAY! I CANT SWIM!" King cried.

"IM COMING! C'MON RIPPER AND SHARKBITE!" Kikay shouted.

"Okay!!!!!!! So can I have your number?" Ripper asked.

"WHAT?! NO! IM TAKEN!" Hwoarang yelled, grabbing Asuka.

"Eww, you smell like panda pee!" Asuka cried, pushing him off.

"Eww…." Everyone said.

"Thanks again beach girls, Steve, and you too Hwoary!" Kikay laughed.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Hwoarang screamed.

"LET'S GO!" Kikay said taking off again.

They jumped into the water and grabbed king. King came back to shore and Kikay and her shark boys swam off into the horizon….

That's it! I hope you liked it! Yeah I know, it was a bit weird and random but that's me! And KikaySharkPrincess21, I hope you really liked it! And I hope it was random enough for ya!


End file.
